Ashes
by raven-rocks-the-dark
Summary: BBRae one-shot. Rated for character death and implied suicide... nice and depressing...(I DONT SUPPORT SUICIDE IN ANY WAY WHAT-SO-EVER...so dont get any ideas)


I usually write funny stories and don't post them…

But I actually think this is ok

Even if it is depressing

-

Another tear fell onto her already soaked pillow. She had been up all night crying. Her room was destroyed. But who cares about her room when soon enough she will be gone as well? The only people that ever cared for her were dead. Remembering what had happened earlier that day just made her cry more.

_-Flashback-_

_The Titans were all at the park enjoying their time their when they got an alert._

"_What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked Robin._

"_Trouble at the bank! Titans Go!" Robin commanded the 4 others._

_They arrived at the scene to see some villain that controlled fire, throwing fireballs at everything (except for the money)_

"_You think you can stop me, you puny little kids?" he said._

_All the titans started going after him with everything they had. He surrounded himself with fire so that no one could get close to him. Starfire started throwing starbolts at him, but he dodged them all. Raven tried throwing random stuff (like cars and junk like that) at him, but everything was burned before it even touched him. Beast Boy morphed into a bat and started attacking him. _

_Raven saw the fire guy take a box of some liquid out of one of his pockets. 'Who in the world carries kerosene with them?' she thought. It took her a second to understand what was going on. But it was too late._

"_Oh no!"_

_The guy took the kerosene and threw on Beast Boy. Noticing what he was doing Beast Boy started running away, but was soon blocked by a wall of fire. It was tall and soon surrounded him on all sides. It started to close in on him._

"_Beast Boy!" Raven cried. But it was too late. All that was left of him were some ashes. _

"_That's what you get for getting in the way of Smoke!" he yelled at the titans_

_Raven turned to him and let rage consume her. 'No one does that to Beast Boy without a fight!" she thought._

_He started running away, firing fireballs at he. They had no effect on Raven though. Rage was too strong, and in a matter of seconds the guy was locked up in handcuffs and on his way to federal prison. Even if he was unconscious._

_She looked back at Beast Boy's ashes, or where they should've been. They weren't there anymore. The wind had blown them away. His burned body could have been anywhere. She should have saved him. She was always there for him. She fell to her knees, trying to hold back her tears. Her eyes were glassy. ' I could_ _have saved him…' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_C'mon Raven. Let's go." It was Cyborg. He too looked pretty bad along with all of her other teammates. She slowly got up and walked with the Titans that were left._

_-End Flashback-_

By now Raven had tried to meditate, but the crying didn't stop. Her room was demolished. She didn't dare step foot out of her room. She feared that the T-Tower might get demolished if she got some tea. _ 'Oh how I need some_ _tea'_ she thought. Starfire had been kind enough to bring a cup of hot tea and some unknown Tameranean (sp?) food up to her room. She disregarded the food and went straight for the tea. But before she could drink it the cup exploded in her hands, causing them to burn. Today was not her day. _'I just wish I could be up there with you…' _she thought. _'What's the point of living when all you want is to die.'_ It was true. Right now all Raven wanted was to die. To be up in the clouds with Beast Boy, the only boy she ever truly loved. She decided not to let her remaining teammates hanging and decided to write a letter. Her last words. At least they would know why she did what she did.

-

It was the next morning. Raven still wasn't out of her room. She was usually a morning owl. Why isn't she out of her room? She hasn't eaten in a day, and for a titan, that's a long time. Starfire was first to notice.

"Has anyone seen friend Raven?" Starfire asked the other boys. They shrugged.

"Let's give her some time alone. I think she's still mourning about Beast Boy." Robin said. Starfire decided to agree with him and gave her some time alone. But Raven never came out. Starfire became worried.

"Friend Raven still hasn't come out of her room. I am worried that there is something wrong with her." Starfire told the boys. Once again they shrugged.

"Let's give her one more hour Star, then we'll check up on her." Robin said.

Once again Starfire decided to leave it alone for another hour.

"Robin? Raven still has not come out of room. This is strange, even for Raven." Starfire said

Robin and Cyborg finally agreed to go up to her room to see if there was anything wrong with Raven. Starfire knocked.

"Hello? Friend Raven, are you there?"

No answer.

"HEY RAVEN! GET OUT OF THERE DON'T YA WANNA EAT?!" Robin yelled.

No answer.

The three teens sighed and decided to just walk into her room. It was locked. Starfire got worried and said. "Friend Raven I will break down your door!"

No answer.

So they just barged into her room. The room was a total and complete mess. But there was no one in there.

"Hello?" Starfire asked to no one.

The 3 started to get really worried and searched the room, to see if there was anything that could show why she left or where she had gone.

Starfire found a note on her desk and immediately started crying. Robin and Cyborg came over to her.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

She handed the note to Cyborg and started wailing into Robin's grasp. Cyborg read aloud:

_My dear friends,_

_I am sorry but I must leave. Why live when all I want is to die? By the time you find this, I will have left. Forever._

_Raven_

By now Starfire's sobs had slowed down. The boys looked sad. Two titans lost in a day. That's a shocker.

"What will we do friend Robin and Cyborg?" Starfire said between sobs.

"I don't know Star, I don't know." Robin said

"Only 3 titans? That will never work out." Cyborg said.

"Shall we find other titans?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe we could get some of the Titans East to help us for a little bit…" Cyborg paused, "it wouldn't be the same without them though…"

"I do not want to stop fighting evil, but I am most saddened by our friends disappearances." Starfire said.

"Same here Star, but we can't change the past, no matter how much we don't like it." Robin said

-

Raven flew up into the clouds. There were two people she was looking for. And she found them both waiting for her.

"Beast Boy!" She went and hugged him.

"Mom…I've missed you so much." And she went up to her mom and hugged her too.

She was happy at last. Showing emotion here was safe, and she was with the two people she ever truly loved.

-

That was long…

Hoped you liked it! Even if it was depressing… I'm way too happy go lucky for stuff like this. But I've been unreasonably depressed lately…not really depressed just sorta.

W/e

REVIEW!

-Kuroi karasu

P.S. that means black raven…


End file.
